A Welcome Addition
by briniava
Summary: A companion story to The Merger.  Pam and Becky with a bit of the gang later.  It is a one-shot, please enjoy, not quite an M but it was recommended that I put it here so everyone could find it.


This is a short little one shot with the characters from The Merger. Pam and Becky a bit of Eric, Sookie, Amelia and Gran. Hope you enjoy!

This is unbeta'd all mistakes are my own... :)

* * *

"Becky you have to push baby girl….you have to try…I know it's hard…" Pam coached from beside her

Becky groaned then, leaning forward when they heard a monitor alarm going off.

The doctor looked up sharply, watching the monitor, "Fetal heart beat dropping, prep her for surgery, we're doing a c-section folks" she said rising from between Becky's legs.

It was just a moment later that a sheet was draped over her chest, effectively blocking Becky's view and a mask was placed over her face. Pam's eyes were the last that she saw as she faded into blackness.

Pam watched Becky's eyes flutter closed. Her panic was setting in. She held Becky's limp hand as she watched the surgery going on in front of her.

It was only a few moments later that she heard the screams of the newborn fill the air. A smile taking over her lovely features as she glanced down at her daughter.

She and Becky had decided months ago, that they would keep the baby. No matter what it would be their baby, and when they found out they were having a girl, they were over the moon.

The pregnancy had been a difficult one, after the drama with Bill. Becky had been on bed rest for a month. She'd spotted briefly and the doctor was taking no chances.

Becky spent her bed rest with Sookie and Eric and then moved in with Pam. Pam had sold her home in Georgetown and decided on a smaller home near Eric. It had worked out wonderfully. Sookie and Becky had gotten the time to catch up with each other and enjoy each other again.

Sookie's Gran, Adele, had even come to visit. While she had been surprised with Becky coming out of the closet, she had fully supported the move. She and Pam had gotten very close and what had started out as a group of individuals had become a family.

The baby was moved to a section of the room for cleaning, while Becky was stitched up. Pam was overwhelmed with the emotions running through her. She was a Mom. She and Becky were Moms….

She felt Becky's hand tighten on her own then, they blue eyes, so similar to Sookie's, were fluttering open then.

"Where is she?" Becky managed to croak out.

Pam wiped her face, realizing only then that she had been crying "She is in the corner, she is beautiful! They are cleaning her up now"

"Our little girl" Becky whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at Pam.

"We never did decide on a name" Pam said smiling down as she tenderly pushed some of Becky's hair out of her face.

A nurse walked over then, handing Pam a little bundle wrapped in pink.

Grinning from ear to ear, Pam took the bundle as her eyes fell on the tiny life that had just joined them.

"Look at her Becky, look at what a wonderful baby we have, she is just beautiful" Pam said her voice full of awe and wonder. She turned and leaned down so Becky could get a better view of the baby.

"Kayla" Becky said "I want to name her Kayla" Becky smiled "Kayla Grace Northman"

"Northman?" Pam asked in surprise

"Northman" Becky said firmly "I gave birth, you get to give her your last name, she is our baby Pam, OURS"

Pam grinned and after all the appropriate tags had been placed on birth mother and baby, walked out to the hall. She found the gang waiting for her. She walked to Eric who was standing beside Sookie in the hallway.

"Eric Northman, please meet your niece, Kayla Grace Northman" Pam said, smiling as she placed the baby in his arms.

Gran came over then, "She is just beautiful" she said, taking the baby from Eric and holding her close. "I'm your Gran little one and we are gonna have lots of fun" she coo'd to the tiny baby in her arms.

Sookie was standing beside Gran, her arm around Eric's waste, her free hand on her swollen belly as she smiled at Gran and Kayla. "She is beautiful Pam. You must be so proud" she said, moving forward to wrap her arms around Pam's neck. "Oooh" she said quickly, her hands flying to her back.

"Sookie?" Pam asked quickly moving forward

Eric already had his hands on Sookie "Deep breaths lover" he said softly, their eyes locking at she breathed. He looked at Pam then, smiling devilishly "She's been having some contractions since last night. We've been waiting for things to speed up though"

"Both in the same day?" Pam asked almost laughing as she looked at Sookie. She noticed the bracelet on Sookie's arm then "How long have you been here?" she asked; she noticed that Sookie was wearing an odd looking gown.

"We were admitted last night" Sookie said smiling. "We are walking the hall to try to dilate. How is Becky?"

"She's good, we'll talk about it after you get done, and you seem a little….busy?" Pam offered with a smile.

"She is driving us nuts" Amelia said then. She was walking down the hall carrying a bag. "We won't discuss what was going on when Sookie decided she was having contractions."

Sookie blushed then, turning her head to look at Eric, who grinned at everyone. Gran giggled then, keeping herself busy with the baby in her arms.

"Oh MY" Sookie said sharply as water ran down her legs and puddled on the floor at her feet.

"I think we should head back now" Eric said, still smiling.

"Show time" Gran said

"What a damn day" Pam said taking Kayla from Gran and walking back to Becky's room.

Becky was sitting up in bed then, her eyes locking with Pam's as she held her arms out for the baby.

Pam gently passed Kayla over and spoke softly "Guess whose water just broke in the hallway?"

"Sookie's in labor?" Becky asked in surprise

"It would seem so" Pam said smiling "I'm gonna be a Mom and an Aunt in the same day" she beamed. "Thank you Becky" she said smiling softly

"I love you Pam" Becky said

"I love you and our baby" Pam replied


End file.
